


Short and sweet

by sadmarchhare



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: Ash discovers Gladion and Hau are dating and can't wait to tell the others.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Short and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is not really good i just wrote it to take me out of my writer's block bc i havent written anything in a month

Battling with Ash, although Gladion would never admit it out loud, was extremely fun and it truly did help his battling skills and his connection with his pokémon. So, after another great battle with Ash they decided to just sit down on the sand and rest. He rarely stayed after to rest usually just going away to do whatever he needed to but some days, like this one, he could spare the time to rest next to someone he started to consider a friend. 

“Gladion thank you for today!” said Ash happily as he watched his pikachu and lycanroc run around, Gladion nodded, “You and your lycanroc have been improving a lot. I commend you on your skills as a trainer.” “Thank you! You too!” answered Ash happily. 

The night was beautiful and soon they’d have to part ways, but for now they just appreciated the sea breeze and the stars in the sky. Which as cliché as it was, it remined Gladion of his boyfriends eyes, he blushed and to cursed himself for thinking of something so sappy. 

“Huh did you say something?” and apparently, he cursed loud enough for Ash to hear him. “Nothing my boyfriend just crossed m-” “YOUR WHAT?” oh he hadn’t told him already it seems. Hau and Gladion had started dating a month ago after around three months of knowing each other. They had met through Ash who presented them to each other when Hau ran across them in a middle of a battle. 

After that Hau kept in contact with Gladion who begrudgingly in the first week or so accepted his calls and met up with him after that, Gladion started to find the other boy endearing and they just naturally met up when they could and texted each other almost every day. And apparently neither him nor Hau remembered to tell anyone they were dating; they weren’t even hiding it they just forgot to tell everyone. Gladion assumed Hau would have told their friends and he suppose maybe Hau thought he would be the one to tell everyone. 

“My boyfriend.” Ash jumped to his feet and shouted “WHAT!! You didn’t tell me! Who’s he? When did you two start dating? Do I know-” Gladion’s eyebrow twitched and he crossed his arms, “Please calm down first.” 

Ash proceeded to sat right in front of Gladion while his lycanroc and pikachu ran next to him after hearing him shout so loudly. “So?” he said barely containing his curiosity and Gladion sighed before continuing, “It’s Hau.” “HAU?!” He should have prepared himself for that shout. “Calm down! It’s late!” 

A smirk grew in Ash's face and Gladion looked at him suspiciously, that boy was absolutely planning something. Whatever it was Gladion hoped it involved telling everyone at once because he wasn’t about to deal with each and one of the people, he knows asking him and his partner intrusive or just plainly dumb questions. Although he’d rather talk to his sister alone, he should have done it already but once again he just assumed she knew. 

“We could totally have a sleepover where you and Hau tell everyone!” Well that wasn’t the most awful of ideas but it was also completely unnecessary seeing as he and Hau could just meet up at pokémon school tell everyone and then he’d go about his business. He knew Ash was just using this as an excuse to have an impromptu sleepover and he’d very much like to just say no as he has important stuff to attend to, he knows Hau would be happy if he came. 

He mentally cursed himself again, since when had he become soft? He had only been dating Hau for a month but really not long after they met, he had already started to loosen up around the other. It was truly something how someone had made Gladion bend his resolves so quickly. But puppy love is just like that and it’s normal someone like Gladion, young, inexperienced and emotionally repressed, couldn’t really contain his feelings when he falls for someone. 

“Fine. But I’m only coming so this matter gets resolved.” Ash jumped to his feet again “Yes! We’ve had sleepovers before and they were really fun I know you’ll enjoy them too,” a soft smile grew on his face, “we will make it as comfortable for you as possible since it’s you first time and you’re making such an important announcement!” He frowned at Ash, “I’m not a baby, you know.” But deep down he appreciated the others intentions. 

After that conversation each went their way and the next day Ash planned yet another sleepover at Kukui’s and Burnet’s house. Thankfully they all accepted and didn’t think much of it because why would they? So, they didn’t question it and this was Ash could simply not tell the truth instead of lying a thing he was very bad at. 

When the day finally came everyone appeared at Kukui’s house and needleless to say were visibly chocked to see Gladion. “Big brother I didn’t know you were coming too!” Lillie was the first one to speak as she put her bags down along with the others. “Well it’s only because I have something to say-” and before he could continue Hau appeared and ran up to him. 

“Gladion!” Everyone looked a bit shocked as no one knew those two were that close but what was really the cherry on top and made them shout in unison was when Hau gave the other boy a quick kiss. 

“Surprise!” said Ash and then a million questions followed, “Guys calm down!” interrupted Hau. “We’ll explain it but first let's all sit down.” Hau chuckled and said, “I can’t believe we forgot to tell everyone.” to which Gladion only responded with a nod. 

Although the reaction their friends had was pretty much what he expected Gladion, spent the whole day worried about being accepted, no matter how much he trusted his friends weren’t homophobic. 

The night was spent answering questions even during dinner, and those questions ranged from the normal ones like “When did you guys start dating?” to more intrusive ones like asking “What they did when they were alone?” to which Gladion simply ignored and let Hau blush and stutter and answer like “Nothing especial...” and of course Lillie bombarded her brother with a million questions that were along the lines of “Why didn’t you tell me sooner I’m your sister!” Kukui and Burnet on the other hand just congratulated them. 

In the end the hardest part had already passed which was simply telling them. Sadly, now Gladion would have to spend the rest of the night as they lay in their futons, being asked questions. A soft smile appeared in his face however, he was glad he had such accepting people as his friends and he did end up having fun after all. 

In between millions of questions from everyone they did end up playing some games and watch a movie that every time romance appeared on screen everyone made sure to look at Gladion that had his arm around Hau as they sat on the couch. 

“Are you two going to sleep together?” Mallow asked from as she looked down from the loft to Hau and Gladion laying in the same futon. “Yeah of course we will.” said Hau as he made himself comfortable next to his boyfriend. “That’s so cute!” said all the girls in unison and Gladion sighed. “You too make me wish I was sleeping next to a girl right now.” Said Kiawe with a sigh, “You’ll find someone soon enough.” answered Hau with a smile. Gladion smiled looking at his boyfriend, there he was being soft again. 

But maybe this meant Hau and him really fit together no one had made Gladion act like this before and no one listened to Hau as attentively as he does so that had to mean something right? Those were his final thoughts as he drifted of to sleep surrounded by friends and the person he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter - @wlwtrekkie  
> insta - @sovietdetective


End file.
